horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SeleneGoddess89
Welcome to Horror Film Wiki! Greetings SeleneGoddess89! Welcome to Horror Film Wiki. Thank you for your edit to the List of deaths in the Scream series page. If you have any questions or suggestions, just contact a sysop through their talk page or post your question on the community portal, and they'd be happy to help. If you need help editing, check the Help contents. Please remember to sign your name on, and only on, talk pages by clicking or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field as this helps to document all of your hard work. Feel free to delete this message from your talk page if you like, or keep it for reference. -- BobNewbie (Talk) 08:31, December 3, 2011 Will you please tell me your name? Would you mind telling me your real name if your a mrs or a sir. I can tell that your a female and that your an adult. But im also one i need to know your name. I can give you mine if you like? : You were just incredibly rude and disrespectful on the talk page for the List of Deaths in the Scream Series, whining about your opinion not being taken as fact, and you want me to tell you my name? I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. You can call me Selene. SeleneGoddess89 22:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Give me a possible explaination as to why Jill would be alive and would appear in the next film im sick of this!!!? Im sick of this why would you changed Jill's fate from being deceased to unknown? There's no way that she could be alive. Yes Wes Craven said on commentary that he changed from Jill being shot in the head to being shot in the chest to leave it open for her to come back in the next film if the writer chooses but its the writers decison not anyone elses!!. Untill then Jill's fate should be deceased not unknown you are scaring me with this!!! Sindey did kill Jill not just wound her but killed her that shot to chest have possibly killed Jill MrRattlesnake101 01:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Aside from Wes Craven himself stating it's possible she'll return (meaning she isn't DEAD but that her fate is UNKNOWN all by itself), there is also the fact that she was shot in the chest in a hospital. If she had been shot in the heart or in the head, she'd definitely be classified as dead. Since she wasn't and Wes Craven himself said he changed a few things to leave it open for her return, it's obvious that she can't be classified as dead. We've had this discussion several times on the Scream Wiki. Not just you and me, either, but with several others as well. If you're getting sick of it, perhaps you should stop putting your opinion into the article as if it were a fact. The only fact about Jill's fate is that it's unknown. Even you said above that Sidney chooting Jill in the chest could "have possibly killed Jill." Key word there is possibly. If you're tired of dealing with it, stop changing it. It's not like anyone's saying she's alive without a doubt. It's the only true fact about her fate that we know of is that it's unknown whether she's alive or not. She may be dead or she may not be. It's as simple as that. SeleneGoddess89 02:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Jill on the List of Deaths Do you think it would be necessary to take Jill off of the List of Deaths because Kirby isn't on the List of Deaths so I believe that it is necessary to take Jill off. I also believe it is necessary to take Jill off of the List of Deaths because she isn't on the List of Deaths on the Scream wiki. If Jill doesn't return we could just simply add her back on the list. The Grave Dancer 04:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Good idea. I'll add the same quick note at the bottom that's on the List of Deaths page on the Scream Wiki. SeleneGoddess89 17:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC)